


Fervor

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, actually i don't really think theres fluff i think theres angst, just me being self indulgent move along, like 3.5k of this is smut, personal assistant au, the whole shibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: "That's it Taekwoon, you want to be a good boy for me right?"





	Fervor

 

"That's it Taekwoon, you want to be a good boy for me right?"

Sanghyuk can see the way Taekwoon shivers so visibly in front of him, his knuckles clenched tightly on his thighs and his shoulders trembling. He looks good like that, looks good in the new suit Sanghyuk brought him. Navy blue with only a jacket and nothing underneath, stretched taut by his broad back so that the seams look like they're struggling to hold together. Its a tight fit, just as Sanghyuk had hoped.

"Y-yes, young master," Taekwoons voice is even softer than usual, and he strains to look up at Sanghyuk from his knees. The golden choker he wears presses tight against his skin. It just barely restricts his breathing; a simple reminder of the position that he's in.

Not that Taekwoon could ever forget.

Sanghyuk smiles, bending forward a little so his fingers can cup Taekwoons chin. "You've been waiting all day," He holds Taekwoons face in place, who'd been struggling to keep looking up at him. "I've had you wound real tight haven't I?"

He doesn't even need to ask, as its evident looking down at the lump pressing up against Taekwoons tight slacks. Only the tip of his cock head was visible, peeking out from the hem where the button had been popped and pressing against his flat stomach. The slacks were definitely restricting. Maybe more than a little uncomfortable. There was a small wet spot starting to form- mostly due to Taekwoons lack of underwear, and the way he had shuddered when Sanghyuk pressed a socked foot to the area applying only light pressure had his own dick twitching. He can see the way Taekwoon tenses, thighs flexing to hold still and keep from _rutting_ against Sanghyuks foot like an animal. Sanghyuk didn't think the need to be obedient was what kept him down (although Taekwoon had his days when all he wanted, _needed_ , was to serve Sanghyuk. He was so pliant and soft those days, Sanghyuk quite enjoyed them) but rather his own stubborn pride that he can't seem to lose. Its hard for Taekwoon to give himself completely, but Sanghyuk still manages.

Sanghyuk presses his foot down harder, relishing in the quivering whine that slips from Taekwoons lips. "It's alright." His voice is a breathy murmur but the unspoken permission sits heavily between them. Almost instantly Taekwoon relaxes underneath the sole of his foot. "But don't use your hands."

He can see Taekwoons eyes widen the slightest bit, but then he breaks eye contact looking to the ground. A nervous tongue darts out to like at his lips. Sanghyuk hums.

"Come on Taekwoon," Sanghyuk grins, fingers guiding Taekwoons chin to once again look back up at him. "Come on I know you want your reward. You've been so good all day." He coos. His fingers skitter up Taekwoons jaw sliding passed his ear to get caught in his hair and he _pulls_. "You need it."

The sound that leaves Taekwoon is truly pitiful, eyes starting to sparkle with tears that he seems determined to hold back. Sanghyuk knows his cheeks will be streaked soon either way.

For a second he puts more weight on his foot, applying enough pressure to have Taekwoon squirming. With his hands in Taekwoons hair he pulls his neck back farther, breathing against the skin and nosing underneath his jaw. " _My good boy_."

Sanghyuk is caught off guard by the strangled sound that Taekwoon makes, high and gaspy his lips opening wide as he arches into Sanghyuks chest with his hair still being pulled back. His eyes are barely open, hooded and heavy, and his lips are trembling, mouth moving but no more noises leaving him as he came. Just from a simple compliment.

It was a lovely thing about Taekwoon, no matter how stubborn he could be, that in the end what he wanted most was to be told he was good. Sanghyuk had seen it all through out his life. From children to their teens when Taekwoon had trailed after their fathers, taking notes for them and trying to add his own input. How his eyes would shine when his father gave him a smile, and how there was something else, something that made his cheeks burn when Sanghyuks father told him he had done well. Something that Sanghyuk had never liked.

But of course from birth Taekwoon was his, assigned a role as his personal assistant both for business and home life, just like how it had been for their fathers. (Though, Sanghyuk doubts they expected it to become like _this_ ) So he never let the shy smiles, or the spread of rouge across Taekwoons cheeks bother him too much. Even these days, in their twenties when business associates would comment on Taekwoons mature nature or handsome stature and Taekwoon would look to the floor flustered, Sanghyuk stopped the spark of jealousy before it spread into wild fire within his heart. Because he always got his way in the end, during their breaks or when the pushy employees left the room and he had Taekwoon sitting on his work desk, legs spread obscenely wide with his pants at his knees. When all Taekwoon could do was arch into his touch and beg, hope that Sanghyuk would let him cum instead of just edging him over and over until he was at his brink and then stopping all together (Which due to his mean streak, he admits, was what happened most of the times). When breathless "Ah"'s and long drawn out "Young master please"'s would be said from cherry bitten lips and were the only words he could say and all his attention was on Sanghyuk.

"You came?" Sanghyuk tuts. "Already, Taekwoon?" Taekwoon is shuddering, taking deep breaths and he's quite the pretty sight. On his knees with Sanghyuks fingers grabbing his hair, body shaking and jacket button having popped open so one side of his flushed chest is revealed. He's watching Sanghyuk, tears leaking and chest heaving with a spit of cum trailing down his stomach, his cock head wet and glistening, dripping with his spunk. Sanghyuk watches, other hand coming to grab at his choker and pulls it enough that Taekwoon's breathing is once again labored. "You really are a praise slut."

"I'm...I-I didn't mean to..." Taekwoon replies shakily, and it seemed like it was a lot of work to form coherent sentences at the moment. Sanghyuk smiles. He's not really mad of course, and the sight of his lips upturning causes Taekwoon to let out a relieved sigh. "Young master."

He doesn't stay relieved for long, yelping with Sanghyuk presses his foot into his crotch again and _digs_. Theres a filthy squelching noise for a second, his sock rubbing against the wet cum on Taekwoons cock. "S-Sang-!"

"You can go again can't you Taekwoon? I'm sure you can." As cute as it had been to see Taekwoon getting off and being praised, Sanghyuk was no where near done with his playing, which was obvious with how he started to rub Taekwoon back to hardness. "Come on, Taekwoon. Rut yourself on to me like a little bitch. You need it don't you? You want to be a good boy right?" Taekwoon was whimpering now, making little moans at the pleasurable pain Sanghyuk was giving him despite just cumming moments ago.

"Pl-please Sanghyuk I-I can't..."

"You can, I know you can." Sanghyuks words are firm, and Taekwoon knows that unless he were to use the safe word theres no room for argument. Sniffling a little, he starts to move his hips, a high pitched whine leaving him from the stimulation on his still sensitive cock, which had fully come out of his opened slacks now. He's trembling, every movement like electricity in his body and god he doesn't know how much more he can take.

"Faster."

Sanghyuks words are blunt, and come out a little breathless. Taekwoon mewls, body already protesting but he pushes forward, thrusting harder and its way too much he can't take it. He feels shameless, just having come and trying to get off by rubbing himself on Sanghyuks foot. And it feels good but god it also _hurts_ and he's unsure if he wants to keep going or to stop.

"Young master..." Taekwoon gasps, his eyes wide and big, looking up at Sanghyuk pleadingly. "Young master _please please_ I'm _...fuck_...its s-so much _please_..." He hates himself for babbling, knowing just how much Sanghyuk lives for it but at the moment he hadn't much of a choice. They stare at each other, and Sanghyuk seems so in control Taekwoon wouldn't have known he was effected if he couldn't see the hard press of Sanghyuks erection against his slacks.

After a moment, Sanghyuk smirks, hand running through Taekwoons hair affectionately. "Alright then."

 

 

"Sh-shit...yes Taekwoon just like that..." Sanghyuks fingers curl into Taekwoons hair tighter, holding his attendants head down until Taekwoon was nosing at the base of his cock and he could feel himself hitting the back of Taekwoons throat. " _Fuck_!"

Theres a light slap against his thigh and Sanghyuk pulls Taekwoon up, letting him gulp for breath. His mouth is covered by spit and precome that glistens in the light just like the gold of his choker, cheeks rosy and tear streaked as Sanghyuk had predicted earlier. "So beautiful Taekwoon...." Sanghyuk murmurs, and Taekwoons whines, fingers scrambling to grab at the bed sheets. "What a pretty little cock slut I own."

He pushes Taekwoon down again, forcing him to take in more of his cock down his throat, keeping him there as he fucks up and into his mouth. "You're so hard baby. Does being good turn you on? Do you like sucking my cock like a good boy?" The words he's speaking are nasty, and he can tell Taekwoon loves it by the way he hums frantically around his dick, trying to confirm. He knows all the words Taekwoon likes, knows that he loves to be degraded as much as he loves to be praised, knows that when he compliments him on anything it has a different effect but to the same extent.

"Yes, fuck keep going just like that I'm so close Taekwoon." Sanghyuk groans, feeling Taekwoon gasp around him, mouth fluttering. "You want me to come in your mouth? Wanna feel it slide down your throat Taekwoon, is that what you _want_ baby?" The desperate gurgling sounds Taekwoon makes, wet eyes blinking up at him with his pink lips wrapped tightly around the base of Sanghyuks cock is more than enough confirmation that he needs and he's coming, arching a little off the bed and holding Taekwoons head down in place.

When Taekwoon comes back up he's inhaling air like he's starved for it, his panting is loud and shameless and _fuck_ he looks so properly debauched, wet chin and swollen lips, the jacket slipping off his shoulders and slacks discarded completely, and his brown nipples and pebbled skin completely visible. His throat had been constricting against the choker to the point that a pretty red ring had begun to form and his eyes were hazy,a little dazed in a way that made him look almost coy. So different from the cool and composed man Sanghyuk was used to dealing with, the one he used to fear and who had earned his rightful place next to Sanghyuk as more than just an attendant but an _advisor_  who was acknowledged by all their upper class peers. There was none of that here. Here Taekwoon was just his pretty boy who got off on being praised and called a slut and dressing in whatever Sanghyuk so desired for him to wear. Here young master, something Sanghyuk had grown up being referred to, meant something completely different. He feels himself getting hard again.

"Come." Sanghyuk mumbles, still trying to get himself together after his orgasm. Taekwoon blinks, doe eyes dilated before he starts to crawl forward over Sanghyuks legs, to sit on his thighs. They both shudder at the feeling of Sanghyuks cock pressing against his crack, catching on to the rim. When Taekwoon is properly situated on his lap, he connect their lips immediately trying to consume all of Taekwoons attention. Its messy and fast, little noises leaking from Taekwoons mouth the few half seconds Sanghyuk will pull back and then swoop forward again. Sanghyuk can't hold back his own sounds.

He parts for a second, bringing his long fingers up to trace across Taekwoons lips. Thumbing the bottom one, Sanghyuk watches how Taekwoons pink tongue comes out to nip at the pads. It was almost kittenish. "Tease."

Taekwoon narrows his eyes for a second but doesn't deny it, and Sanghyuk lets his fingers push further into Taekwoons mouth, feel the flat of his tongue before they wrap around him. Taekwoon moans, sucking loudly and trying to coat Sanghyuks hand in as much saliva as he can before Sanghyuk pulls his fingers back. He reconnects their lips, having Taekwoon distracted so that his wet hand can trail down his body and rub circles into his hips before going behind to tease at his rim. Taekwoon tenses, a muffled noise leaving his mouth when he feels Sanghyuks fingers pushing against his hole but not doing anything yet.

_Who exactly is the tease here?_

He wants to protest or say something but then Sanghyuk pushes his tongue into his mouth the same second he pushes the first finger in and Taekwoon just... _melts_.

Moments like these always catch Taekwoon off guard. Sanghyuk is surprisingly gentle with his ministrations and all the rough manhandling pauses so he can make sure Taekwoon is comfortable and ready. (despite the fact that he was still loose from the last time they had sex) Although something tells him that Sanghyuk enjoys this part too, watching Taekwoon come undone with just a few presses of his fingers, playing him like he was an instrument. 

Sanghyuk slips a second finger in, starting to scissor him while Taekwoons forehead falls onto his shoulder and he shivers violently. It doesn't take long for his master to find his prostate and Taekwoon releases a shocked yelp when Sanghyuk curls his fingers against it and _presses_. His cock twitches almost violently and Taekwoon can't keep himself from pressing back, trying to get Sanghyuks fingers deeper inside of him.

"S-Sanghyuk-" Sanghyuk pinches his side, correcting him. "-Young m-master..." Taekwoon begs, arms gripping tightly onto Sanghyuks shoulders as he moves his ass backwards. "Young master please, I need you..." He sobs.

Sanghyuk hums. "You need me?" He questions, voice a little mocking. So the mean streak was back. "You want me to fuck you Taekwoonie?"

Taekwoon nods frantically, pressing fast pleading kisses against Sanghyuks nape. "Please young master please-oh _god_..." Sanghyuk smiles, taking a moment to nibble at Taekwoons ear lobe. "Tell me how you want it Taekwoonie and I'll give it to you."

Taekwoon feels himself burning, mouth opening and closing unable to look away from Sanghyuks gaze which is far more intense than what he's used to. "I..." His fingers curl into fists into that are lightly pressing against Sanghyuks chest and his legs feel heavy. "...wanna c-cum" He whispers, mortified.

Suddenly, Sanghyuks fingers start to move faster. They thrust in and out of his body at a pace so quick it makes Taekwoons mind spin and his ass clench, shoulders shaking as he moans into Sanghyuks arm. "You wanna cum? Thats it?"

"N-no...! Sanghyuk please I-" As good as it felt he needed something else, something _more_. "I...want your c-cock..." Taekwoon whines quietly, still moving back against Sanghyuks fingers.

"Whose cock?" If he wasn't so far gone, Taekwoon would have growled at the obvious glee in Sanghyuks voice from making him talk like this. Unfortunately for him he was. He takes a deep breath, muttering a small "I want young masters cock." and the way Sanghyuk giggles into his ear before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek is entirely too innocent for the situation they're in.

"Such a needy boy..." Sanghyuks voice returns to its usual husk, and his one hand tightens around Taekwoons torso. "You'll open your legs that easily? I'm amazed." His face is flushed, body shaking when Sanghyuk retracts his fingers. The noise they make leaving his body is filthy. 

Sometimes Taekwoon can take them both by surprise by being bold. "Only for young master..." He drawls out and if Sanghyuk hadn't known better he might have taken it for a purr. The way Taekwoon looks at him after saying so, eyes dark as if there was lust swimming in his gaze, causes Sanghyuk to pause for a second. He grins. "Good boy."

Taekwoon inhales sharply when he feels Sanghyuk _finally_ thrust in, the sound leaving his throat high and desperate. " _Yes.._." He sighs, moving his hips automatically. "Yes god it feels so _good_."

He rolls his body before starting to move up and down, bouncing in Sanghyuks lap who rests against the headboard to watch him. Large hands rest against either of his hips. "Pretty..." Sanghyuk groans, watching Taekwoon continuously slamming onto his dick, body shining with sweat. He squeezes at Taekwoons sides. "You're riding my cock so well baby."

Taekwoon whines, thighs burning as he starts to roll his hips, keeping Sanghyuks cock inside him, and feeling it press directly into his prostate. "Good?" He asks, circling his hips more. "Do I feel g-good young master?"

His voice is hoarse and sounds so so _wrecked_  Sanghyuk can't stop from thrusting up, watching as Taekwoon keens into him. "You feel incredible." He manages to say between gritted teeth, holding onto Taekwoons hips and fucking into him harshly. "Just like that Taekwoon take all of me in like that." The feeling is euphoric and Taekwoon practically clings to him, body moving up and down and his head buried into Sanghyuks neck, fingers clawing at his back.

He can tell that Taekwoon is getting tired from the way his bouncing slows down. Most of his movements are being caused by Sanghyuk fucking up into him instead. Seeing this Sanghyuk sits up fully and pushes Taekwoon backward so that his back rests against the mattress. The jacket, by some grace of god, had stayed on through out all of this but it was absolutely destroyed with various fluids and Sanghyuk would never make Taekwoon wear it again (not when he could easily buy an entire wardrobe of the same outfit.) He takes a moment to pull it off Taekwoons arms, throwing it to the side of the room so that Taekwoon is completely bare before apart from the golden choker around his neck and a lone silver earring that hung from his right lobe. He looked stunning, spread out beneath Sanghyuk, his slightly overgrown hair fanning beneath his head and signs of red bruising contrasting prettily against his pale skin. 

Something wells up in his throat and Sanghyuk has to shove down the " _God I fucking love you"_ before it falls from his mouth and ruins everything that they're trying so precariously to keep in order. Instead he kisses Taekwoon again, trying to force all his feelings through that. Part of him hopes this gets his emotions across and another desperately prays Taekwoon doesn't catch on to it. He's so conflicted. He doesn't know _what_ to think, so instead he pushes himself back in. this time more slow and deep and Taekwoon shivers into his mouth.

The mood shifts so suddenly then. There's no more rush to find release and the pace set is calm, languid. Sanghyuk knows how dangerous this is, fucking face to face where he could look down and all he saw was Taekwoon beneath him, bare and vulnerable. But he can't bring himself to stop and Taekwoon seems to catch on to it as well. He pants, long arms coming up to wrap around Sanghyuks neck and hold his head. He moves downwards away from Taekwoons lips to his shoulders and Sanghyuks fingers dig into his thighs to push them up and into his chest.

From this angle he hits deeper but the pace is still so slow and Sanghyuk takes it all in. The way his cock slides in and out of Taekwoons slick hole so easily and the small shuddering breaths Taekwoon takes everytime he does it. He doesn't want to rush it, wants Taekwoon to feel every inch of him, wants to overtake all of Taekwoons senses the same way Taekwoon overtakes his so easily. He just wants Taekwoon to forget for a moment that something other than the two of them existed.

Taekwoon is practically sobbing at this point, clutching at his shoulders and his legs wrapping around Sanghyuks waist. Breathless little urges of "Faster" leaving his lips but Sanghyuk won't listen to him, pushing his hand away when he tries to touch himself, determined to make them reach their peaks just like this.

And they do. Under the dimmed lights of Sanghyuks bedroom, Taekwoons head lolls back and forth before he tenses and comes between them. Sanghyuk moans unabashed at the feeling of Taekwoon clenching tighter around him. He finally starts to speed up, taking some obnoxious pleasure in the way Taekwoon cries out from his sensitive hole being fucked. His nails bite into Taekwoons thighs, and Sanghyuk throws his head back thrust in harshly one last time before he too comes. His mouth falls open, hips circling slowly to ride it out while Taekwoon whimpers beneath him.

Sanghyuk collapses, a deep rumbling sigh leaving his chest. Flinging a careless arm over Taekwoons waist and pulling him closer, he falls asleep right there. Taekwoon following suit right after.

 

 

"That will be all for today." The meeting room slowly empties as all employees go back to their original assignments. Sanghyuk sighs, head falling into his hands, rubbing at the tired bags under his eyes. The last few weeks had been long ones. His fathers company had run into a particularly tough client to deal with, and Sanghyuk was expected to win them over if he had any hope of inheriting the CEO position.

"Young Master." Sanghyuk looks up to were Taekwoon is sitting next to him, still poised despite the employees having left. A small rectangular agenda lays in front of him, filled with neatly taken notes from when Sanghyuk had been talking. "Would you like some more coffee?" Taekwoons expression is carefully blank, never really changing when they were at work, but Sanghyuk knows this was his way of checking up on him.

Sanghyuk frowns, looking at his empty cup. That would be his third today which really wasn't healthy seeing as he usually never drank coffee on the daily. "..No I'm alright...just a little tired is all." Very very tired.

A moment passes and then Sanghyuk feels a hand sliding into his lap under the table to hold his own. When he turns to the culprit Taekwoon is looking to the side, expression showing nothing but the blush on his cheeks gave him a way. Sanghyuk smiles, squeezing the hand in return. He wants to pull Taekwoon forward, maybe try to take his mind off things but at that moment his phone dings.

Sanghyuk groans when he sees his mothers notification, frown returning to his face.

_Remember you have dinner with the Kim's daughter later. Don't be late! This will be great for our family._

On top of all this crap he had to worry about, his mother was _still_ trying to set him up with the Kim's girl, Namjoo. Despite the fact that both of them expressed their disinterest, their families really did not care.

He can see Taekwoon watching him from his peripherals. Sanghyuk bites his lip for a second, contemplating what he should reply to the text. Looking at the time, there was half an hour left until he was allowed to go home. He blinks, turns his phone off and puts it back into his pocket.

"Hey Taekwoon." Taekwoon looks up at him quizzically when Sanghyuk stands, eyes startling when his hand is grabbed and he's pulled up too.

"Lets go get some dinner."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was that. Take it as compensation for the my immortal au  
> tumblr: @notvixx  
> Twitter: @leohyukprincess


End file.
